encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 90
Poot is the ninetieth episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 18, 2016. Summary Lira consoles Alena. Alena asked her who she was. Lira said she was Milagros, and they met in the human world. Alena then remembered. Alena asked why she was with her sisters. Lira said they are her aunts, just like she is, for she is the true Lira, daughter of Amihan. Alena said she would have been happy to have met her at a different time, but not right then. Lira said she understood, and embraced her. After showing Pirena the Earth Gem, Danaya slapped her sister for still thinking about that, telling her that she will never give her the gem, whatever happened. Pirena told her to get ready to face Alena's wrath. Danaya said it is not necessary that Pirena tell Alena, for she will do it herself. Pirena stabbed Danaya with such speed that Danaya's teleport was not able to avoid it. Pirena said that if Danaya would not cooperate, she would not let her win Alena over. The wounded were being treated at Sapiro. Amihan senses, through the wind, that something bad happened to Danaya. Ybrahim offered to accompany her, but Amihan said it was not necessary and teleports away. Lira told Alena it is okay to cry, as an outlet of her pain. Pirena appeared. Lira asked why she was alone, and where Danaya is. Pirena said Danaya had escaped. Alena asked why Danaya would escape. Pirena said she lied earlier, for Danaya herself killed Kahlil, not Hagorn. Alena told Pirena not to fool her. Pirena told Alena to ask Lira for confirmation. Alena did so. Lira looked at Pirena. Meanwhile, Danaya healed herself using the Earth Gem. Lira asked why Pirena betrayed Danaya like that. Lira said she could explain. Alena held Lira's neck and told her to answer. Lira said Danaya did, but she did not mean to. Pirena said Kahlil was wounded twice, so it cannot be said that it was unintentional. Danaya appeared. Alena took Pirena's sword and attacked Danaya, who defended herself. Pirena restrained Lira from intervening. Amihan began looking for Danaya and Lira. She prayed to Emre after seeing diwata and Sapiryan shields, so that those who had been slain might be able to reach Devas together, to live there in peace with him and their ancestors. The Kambal-Diwa of the Fifth Gem appeared. He told Amihan that Hagorn ordered him to find her. Amihan told him that she is not his enemy. But he said they no longer have the brilyante of the batang ligaw, so he is no longer their ally. Danaya told Alena to listen before she wreaked havoc. Alena said she already knew, and continued to attack. Danaya admitted to killing Kahlil, as an enemy, because Hagorn had corrupted his mind. Alena said it was not enough reason for Danaya to slay her son. Danaya said Alena could kill her if that would alleviate her pain. Alena was about to do that, but Lira stopped Alena, invoking their sisterhood. Lira and Danaya teleport away as Alena tried to attack them. Pirena told Alena that they should prepare Kahlil's body. Amihan lets the Kambal-Diwa get a clear hit, but he stopped short of hitting her. She asked him if he had realized that she is not his true enemy. He backed away from her and disappeared. Lira and Danaya appeared, telling her that they have a great problem. Pirena picked flowers for Kahlil. Alena said she never imagined that she would meet her son like that. Alena attributes her misfortune to the curse of the fruit she had eaten. She said that if she had known that his life would be the cost, she would prefer not to have returned to her original form. Danaya said she never thought Kahlil would be the one to attempt to kill Lira, so she killed him. Amihan said Cassiopea's prophecy had come true. Lira said she survived because Danaya helped her, but Alena is very angry now, especially since Pirena incited it. Pirena tells Alena it is time to let Kahlil be taken by the butterflies. Alena permitted the butterflies to take her son to Devas. The butterflies took Kahlil away. Pirena consoled Alena. Amihan asked how Alena is. Danaya said Alena feels really bad, especially since Pirena roused her anger. Amihan said she is grateful to Danaya for saving Lira. Lira asked Amihan if her father would understand. Amihan said they would soon know if they talk to him. They then teleported away. Alena asked Pirena why Danaya slew Kahlil. Pirena said Danaya chose to kill Kahlil to save Lira. Pirena also said to Alena that she now knows how she felt when their mother chose Amihan as her successor. Pirena said what happened to Alena was worse, because her own son was sacrificed so that their sister's daughter could live. Back in Sapiro, Ybrahim was informed that his son is dead. Danaya said it was unintended, because she did not recognize him. Ybrahim was really angry and took out his sword. Amihan and Lira told Ybrahim to listen, for Danaya had no fault. Ybrahim allowed her to explain, and he would judge if what she says is true. Danaya said she saw Lira in danger, and stabbed the attacker. She said it was too late when she discovered that it was his son. Lira said that what Danaya said was true, that they did not know at first that it was Kahlil. Lira asked Ybrahim to forgive Danaya. Amihan said that she too is unhappy, but told him not to blame Danaya. Ybrahim asked how he could explain all of this to Alena when she returns. Lira said Alena already knows. Ybrahim is surprised to know that Alena had returned and asked where she is, and why she is not with them. Lira said she is very angry with Danaya. Danaya said they left her at the Tree of Evades. Wantuk seemed to know where that is, so Ybrahim asked him to lead him there. Amihan made a move to stop Ybrahim, but he still went. Pirena told Alena it is time for them to go. Alena held on to Kahlil's cloak, kissing it. Seeing this, Pirena decided to stay there, wishing only that Evades would not drive them away. Evades appeared, saying that he had already sent them away, and there was no more reason to stay after the butterflies had taken Kahlil's body. Pirena pleaded to remain there for some more time. Evades warned them not to pick a fruit from his tree, and vanished again. Pirena told Alena to rest. While travelling, Wantuk reflects on what happened, saying that it was ultimately Kahlil's fault. Ybrahim told him to be careful what he is saying. Wantuk said Ybrahim is going the wrong way, pointing in the opposite direction. Amihan said she is not accustomed to see Lira silent. Lira feels guilty that Kahlil died so that she could survive. Amihan said she understands what she felt, but if Kahlil had lived, she would certainly have died. Amihan said she too feels guilty, because she is grateful that Lira survived instead of her brother. Lira said she only got lucky because Danaya helped her, and would not have survived otherwise, because Kahlil was the better warrior. Amihan told her to use her second life to do good to Encantadia, to make the tragedy of Kahlil worthwhile. Lira thanked Amihan, promising her that she would do it. Pirena and Alena sleep beside the Puno ng Buhay. Alena remembers the moment after she gave birth to Kahlil. Ybrahim and Wantuk found them. Ybrahim wakes up Alena, and embraced her. Ybrahim told Alena that he is happy that she has returned. Pirena rose up and left, saying she would let them talk. Ybrahim apologized to Alena for the things he had done, which was the reason why she left. Alena remembered that Amihan had said Lira is Ybrahim's daughter. Alena rose up and walked away. Ybrahim said he looked for her for a long time. Alena said she needed to heal. Alena asked him if he knew they had a son. Ybrahim said he met Kahlil, and was with him for a short time. Alena asked him if he knew Kahlil is dead, and that Danaya had slain him to save Lira. Ybrahim nodded. Wantuk picked a fruit from the Puno ng Buhay and was about to eat it, but Evades appeared and simply snatched it away, before vanishing again. Alena asked Ybrahim if he is not angry that their son has died. Ybrahim said he is. Alena asked him to help her make Danaya pay, so she asked him where Danaya is. References